


Private Time

by Septembers_coda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Sam, Desperation, Desperation Play, Erotica, Horny Castiel, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neediness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sassy, Slash, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septembers_coda/pseuds/Septembers_coda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers that Cas now has <i>needs.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Time

Dean knew about Sam and Cas. Of course he did; Sam could never keep anything from him. They hadn’t talked about it. Dean had given them a few odd looks, then kept himself safe in his bubble of denial, until one day, out of the blue, he’d asked, “So, this thing with you and Cas. It gonna be long-term?”

Sam hesitantly allowed that he hoped so. Dean had said no more about it, but he’d seemed to relax a little. He made an innuendo here and there. Sam still didn’t let him see them kissing, at least not more than a quick peck, and what with all the saving of the world they had to do, there wasn’t much time to think about romance.

They had their hands full, certainly. Cas went everywhere with them—time for romance or not, he and Sam couldn’t stand to be parted. Sam was content, mostly. But it began to dawn on him that Cas… wasn’t, exactly. As they hunted, drove for hours, ate bad convenience store food and checked into crummy motels, Sam could feel Cas’s eyes burning into him, ever more often and lingeringly. They stole heated kisses in shadowed corners when Dean’s back was turned, but they hadn’t had any real privacy in many days. Sam was desperate to get Cas alone, for Dean to go off somewhere for a few hours, but it was really Cas who seemed to be feeling… _urgent._

One morning, Sam was packing his duffle as quickly as he could while Dean had his precious morning bathroom time. They were anxious to get to the next town where a dangerous case was waiting for them. Cas popped in a bit earlier than usual. Sam paused in his packing to smile at him.

“Hey,” he said, straightening and taking a step toward the angel.

“Sam,” said Cas, stepping forward to meet him. Sam was startled when he looked into his eyes and saw that they were blazing—his gaze was white-hot and unwavering—and even more startled when Cas seized him by the collar and kissed him ferociously. 

“Mm—” Sam’s breath caught, then he moaned helplessly as Cas clutched him, almost painfully tight, and kept kissing him, within an inch of his life. Sam was normally the aggressor between them, but now all he could do was cling to Cas and kiss him back, trying to hold his own.

The bathroom door opened, and over the roaring of his own blood Sam dimly heard Dean clear his throat, pause, then say irritably, “Uh, you recall people are dying out there?”

Sam tried, gently, to break the kiss. He was shocked when Cas resisted; he even bit Sam’s lip in his effort to force his mouth back to his. Then he abruptly let go and stood straight, stepping back sharply. Sam staggered at his sudden release and woozily righted himself in time to see Cas glare daggers at Dean before striding toward the door.

“What the hell, Cas, what’s with the murder-eyes?” Dean said.

Cas turned sharply back toward him. “I was not done _kissing Sam,”_ he enunciated forcefully, and stalked out of the room without another word. A sudden blast of wind slammed the door shut behind him.

The brothers looked at each other—Dean speechless, and Sam breathless. After a moment, Dean cleared his throat. 

“Guess he likes ya,” he said gruffly, slinging his duffle over his shoulder. He strode out of the room, not trying very hard to hide his smirk.

It was like that for the next day or two. The time was hard to count, with danger at every juncture. But whenever nothing was trying to kill them, and sometimes even when it was, Cas would find Sam briefly alone and push him into the nearest corner to kiss him with growing, almost disturbing intensity. Something, usually Dean, always seemed to interrupt them before he could ask Cas what was going on with him. 

This time, moments after they’d killed what was hopefully the last ghoul in an unusually aggressive group of the monsters, Cas seized Sam immediately, not even checking to see where Dean was, and gave a low, whining growl as he kissed him, the sound so infused with desperate passion that it shot Sam full of arousal, and he was responding before he could check himself, before he could make sure there was no danger.

Cas arched against Sam and pressed him into the wall, and to Sam’ surprise, he groped him possessively, rubbing the sudden bulge in Sam’s pants, and slipped his other hand up the back of Sam’s shirt, roughly shoving aside cloth to reach skin.

Sam clutched Cas hard against him and kissed him, letting his mouth open against his, encouraging and returning his heated caresses, but after a moment he gasped, “Cas… not here… we have to… Dean…” He couldn’t form a complete sentence, but he stumbled as Cas released him suddenly and turned away, wiping his mouth.

“Cas?” he said uncertainly.

“I will find Dean,” Cas said in a remote, but strangely choked voice. He strode away abruptly.

“Hey!” Sam staggered, light-headed from Cas’s attentions, and before he could find his feet, Cas had disappeared into the shadows of the abandoned factory.

The three of them met by the car. Dean was fine; he’d gotten bitten, but Cas had healed it. As Sam was asking Dean about how he’d fared with the ghouls, Cas got in the car without a word. 

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Dean shrugged; Sam looked down. They got in the car.

Dean filled the silence by talking about the ghouls, but he ran out of jokes and theories after a while, and the silence was uncomfortable. After fifty strained miles or so, he said, “Well, there’s not another case right now. Don’t know about you guys, but I could use a drink, and then maybe some shut-eye. Let’s pick a place in the next town.” 

They checked into a motel at around 9:30 PM, and Dean barely stepped inside before saying he’d just as soon hit the bar without company. “Don’t wait up,” he said, giving them a rakish grin as he left.

Sam turned to look around the room as the door shut. Cas was standing at the far end by the bathroom, his back to Sam. He did not move or speak.

Sam felt strangely intimidated, but he took a deep breath and broke the silence. “Cas—”

“Sam—” Cas turned and spoke in the same moment, and Sam was struck dumb by his expression. It was tormented.

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Sam said quickly, crossing the space between them. But Cas stepped back from his touch.

“You do not… desire me anymore,” Cas said miserably.

_“What?”_

Cas cleared his throat. “It is all right, Sam. I know human desires are fleeting. Perhaps you were just lonely, and… now that it has passed, you don’t—”

 _“Cas.”_ Sam gripped Cas’s shoulders and turned him to look at him. His breath had quickened just being this close to him, alone at last. He stepped closer, almost pressing against the angel, and Cas stiffened, leaning back. “Why would you ever think that? I…” 

Sam didn’t know what to say, but he knew what to do. He took Cas’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately, teasing Cas’s lips open with his own, gasping as Cas’s response wakened intense desire in him. 

But Cas broke this kiss after a few moments and seized Sam’s shoulders, shoving him back. “Please, Sam,” he said flatly. “Please. Don’t… torment me. If you do not want me—”

Sam interrupted him with another kiss. He crushed Cas to him, then shoved him against the wall as Cas had done to him hours before. He rubbed himself against Cas, grinding into him. “Does this feel like I don’t want you?”

Cas melted into him, head thrown back helplessly, and Sam kissed his exposed throat, eliciting a deep groan from the angel. “But…. Sam… maybe three times was enough for you. You have had me, and now you’ve lost interest… oh…” He clutched Sam’s hair as Sam pressed hard against him, caging Cas’s hips between his thighs, writhing to bring their bodies into full contact.

“Never,” Sam whispered. “Again, Cas, doesn’t this feel like I want you?”

“It… it feels like you do,” Cas gasped, clinging to him. “But whenever I kiss you like this, you always stop me, you push me away… and the desire is unbearable…”

“I don’t—” Sam stopped. He was about to deny that he’d ever stop Cas from kissing him, then he remembered the last few days, and Cas’s increasing frustration. “Oh, Cas. Sorry…” He kissed him tenderly. “I forget, the things you don’t know. I want you, I just… it’s awkward when Dean is here, and when—you know, something might kill us. Sometimes the time isn’t right, or it’s just not possible. It’s not that I didn’t want you! I swear… I do, Cas, so much.”

“You will not… tease me again?”

Sam laughed softly, stroking Cas’s sides slowly, reaching under his shirt. Cas whimpered at his touch on his bare skin. “You thought I was teasing you?”

“There is… a smile that you give me when you catch me looking at you. I believe humans call it ‘bedroom eyes.’ It fills me with desire, but then you do nothing about it. And…” Sam was backing toward the bed, drawing Cas with him. Cas was breathing steadily faster. He let Sam pull him down on the bed and groaned when their bodies crashed softly together, with Cas on top.

“And…” he continued, panting, “when you stretch your arms overhead, your shirt rides up and I can see your belly, and I want to _bite_ it…” He paused, pushing Sam’s shirt up to caress his sides, and closed his eyes, jaw clenched. “I… I watch you walking, and I want to put my hands between your legs and feel you move against them. You… you move like you’re trying to make me want you.” He was clutching Sam’s shirt, pulled up halfway, in his fists, and they were trembling. 

“It… grows more intense the more I am around you,” he continued. “And when I should be thinking about keeping you safe from monsters, all I can think about is what your mouth tastes like, and how it feels on my skin…” He paused to kiss Sam heatedly, pushing his open mouth against his, speaking against his lips. “And sometimes, when you’re talking, I glimpse your tongue, and I want it in my mouth… ah, yes, like that…” He stopped as Sam obligingly thrust his tongue against his, kissing him with building erotic intensity.

Eventually, Cas continued, “I see your strong, beautiful hand on your gun and I imagine it gripping me instead, and the sounds you make when I give you pleasure, and… and it almost _hurts—_ Sam!” he said urgently, pressing his face into his neck, _“Please_ let me touch you…”

“You can touch me, Cas,” Sam said, pushing at Cas’s shirt, haphazardly unbuttoning it. “You can do whatever you want to me. I didn’t mean to tease you. I want you all the time, too. I… I guess I’m just more used to those kinds of feelings—” 

Sam stopped abruptly, catching his breath as Cas shoved his shirt over his head and kissed his chest heatedly, nuzzling and biting. He moved lower and bit Sam’s belly, just as he’d described. He then groped Sam impatiently, running his hand over the bulge in his jeans and gripping it. Sam arched and moaned helplessly.

“I am not used to these feelings at all,” he said. “You awakened them in me, Sam, and now I am afraid they are unquenchable…” He unbuttoned Sam’s jeans and slid his hand inside them. Sam groaned and clutched his shoulders. “What must I do, Sam? When we cannot be alone and I want you so much? How do I make it stop?” He began to stroke Sam rhythmically, shoving Sam’s jeans down further with his other hand. 

Sam squirmed, trying to free himself from the clothes, pressing himself into Cas’s touch. “I… you can… ah, Cas…” Sam struggled to speak around Cas’s attentions, but was only able to answer when Cas paused to take Sam’s jeans off all the way, tossing them on the floor. “You can try… thinking about something else, something that focuses your mind. When it’s me, I think about something I’m worried about or something that scares me—that tends to kill the sexiness pretty well. You could think about God, I guess, how you want to find him—” 

He stopped at the look on Cas’s face, cowed by its severity. Cas had stopped touching him and was sitting above him, looking down, and suddenly, he seemed very… _not_ human.

“Are you saying that, when I am desperate to ravage you sexually, I should think about my _father?_ ” he said sternly, with a look of cold disbelief.

Sam felt himself turn red. He opened his mouth, stammering, but could find no words, until suddenly a strange, incredibly foreign sound snapped his discomfort, changing it to amazed confusion. 

Cas _laughed._

“Oh, Sam,” he said, sweeping Sam into a tight embrace and chuckling softly. “I am sorry. Sorry that I did not understand, and that I have been so rough and impatient with you, and—” He stopped and abruptly kissed Sam, hard, his hand clenched in his hair to bring his mouth to his, and as he released him he roughly drew Sam’s lip between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it demandingly. “And sorry that I will continue to be,” he growled, “until I slake my need in your flesh.”

“Well, then,” Sam gasped, slightly wide-eyed, “Slake away.”

Sam was naked now, and Cas’s shirt was hanging open, tie askew, but he was otherwise fully clothed. As Cas ran his hands over his body, greedily and sensuously, Sam tried to remedy Cas’s clothed state, unbuttoning and unzipping whatever he could reach. He tried to peel Cas’s shirt off, but his tie was in the way, which gave Sam an idea.

“Cas,” he murmured breathlessly. “One second… just a second… so we don’t get interrupted…” Cas made no move to release him, or even any indication that he’d heard the words at first, but after a moment he hazily and reluctantly allowed Sam to roll him off of him. Sam loosened his tie enough to pull it over his head.

“Don’t move,” Sam instructed him, and hurried to the door of the hotel room. Standing behind it to conceal his nudity, he opened it, hung Cas’s tie on the doorknob outside, and closed it again. “Now Dean will know not to come in.”

“Now,” Sam said, smiling teasingly as he walked slowly back to the bed, “I’m hearing that there are some things you want to do to me.”

Not even Cas’s passionate words and growing urgency over the past few days prepared Sam for what happened next. Cas _tackled_ him, wrestled him frantically, kissing and biting, almost trying to swallow Sam’s flesh, tongue and hands and lips and teeth and limbs ravenous all over Sam. It was like an erotic firestorm, burning Sam alive. Within moments Cas had flipped Sam onto his belly on the bed, pushed his legs apart, and was penetrating him with his fingers before Sam could even cry out in surprise. Somehow there was lube, and then Cas, who had always been on the bottom before, was inside him, rocking him slowly and intensely. Even in his frenzy, Cas was careful to move gently, opening Sam fully before intensifying his thrusts.

Sam cried out in intense pleasure as Cas began to ride him harder, thighs locked around Sam’s hips, grinding down. He called out Sam’s name over and over, making savage sounds of rapture and desire, implacable and insatiable.  
Sam soon came, writhing and shouting, but Cas kept moving in him, groaning desperately. Sam urged him on, moving back against him, shouting words of endearment and encouragement, until Cas finally came, so hard he nearly flailed them both off the bed. Sam caught his arms and clasped them firmly to his chest, bringing Cas’s spasming body back down to the bed with him, Cas soft wails of ecstasy close in his ear.

“That’s good, baby,” he whispered soothingly, as Cas’s thrusts slowed and he shuddered against Sam’s back. “That’s my angel…” As Cas finally grew still, Sam carefully turned him, huffing as Cas slid out of him. He pulled the angel into his arms and cradled him close, kissing his swollen, panting lips tenderly.

Sam caressed him slowly, all over his face, neck and shoulders, planting soft kisses here and there, as Cas’s breathing slowly returned to normal. “I did not know… it could be so much,” Cas whispered finally. “I didn’t know that the first time, and again now… so much more…”

“I didn’t really know it could, either,” Sam said wonderingly. The feeling that was growing in him was undeniable, and suddenly, he realized he had never spoken it aloud. He took Cas’s face in his hands. “I love you,” he said softly, helplessly.

Cas’s beautiful eyes widened, then softened tenderly. He put his hands over Sam’s where they rested on his face. “I love you, Sam. I did not know if I was supposed to say it.”

“Why not?” Sam asked, softly kissing Cas’s eyes closed.

“I know you have never made love to a man before, and my vessel is male. I felt the surprise in you when you first kissed me, like you didn’t know why you were doing it. I thought perhaps it was… temporary. That you would prefer to find a woman to love.”

Sam gazed at him for a long moment. “It was a surprise,” he said, brushing his thumbs over Cas’s cheekbones. “Best surprise of my life, actually. But not temporary, Cas. Not if I have anything to say about it. I’m keeping you… if you’ll have me.”

“I will have you,” Cas said gravely, and Sam was surprised to see a smile he could only describe as _naughty_ on the angel’s face, as he added, “As often and as wildly as I can.”

Sam chuckled, sliding his body sensuously against the angel’s, reaching between them to fondle him. “Mmmm… good, I hope so. And from now on, I’ll be careful to make sure we get our… private time. I can talk to Dean. We can get two rooms sometimes. I didn’t mean to make you so desperate, Cas.”

Cas’s breathing was increasing at Sam’s intimate touch. “And yet you are doing it again,” he said, arching helplessly.

Sam smiled wickedly. “About _that,_ angel,” he said, surprising Cas by suddenly flipping him onto his stomach, sliding against his back, “I’m completely unrepentant.”

~The End~


End file.
